


Help me, step-bro, I'm stuck

by LifeOfRoseAngel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Committed Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Why Did I Write This?, help step-bro i'm stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfRoseAngel/pseuds/LifeOfRoseAngel
Summary: Sykkuno and Corpse are in a committed relationship, one day Sykkuno gets stuck in their stair railing, and a throw away joke becomes... hotter.Aka that one fic I wrote because Corpse made a 'help me step-bro, I'm stuck' joke in his old phasmophobia stream. I need help.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1386





	Help me, step-bro, I'm stuck

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is not beta-read, I don't have a beta-reader, and english is not my first language, so mistakes may occur.  
> \- This fic will be REMOVED if either Sykkuno or Corpse states that they are uncomfortable with this kind of shipping.
> 
> \- Uuuhm.. I honestly don't know what happened. I'm sorry?

Sykkuno loved sunday afternoons. He had been lazy all day, rolled out of bed, climbed into a hoodie with sweatpants and patted around the two-floor apartment on naked feet all day. First, he’d caught up on all the new anime episodes on netflix, curled up on the couch with a fluffy blanket, eating his breakfast, which had been scrambled eggs and toast, courtesy of the worlds best boyfriend, Corpse. For lunch he had returned the favor by making them sandwiches, his specialty. It was pretty hard to fuck up a sandwich. Every time he tried cooking, something burned, and although his boyfriend ate it dutifully, there was pretty much an unspoken agreement between them that Corpse would handle all cooking involving the stove. 

In turn, Sykkuno handled the laundry and the dishes. Which he really should get around to, there was a literal mountain of dishes piling up next to the sink. Sighing, he turned on the faucet and filled the sink, making some soapy water. His laptop stood on the kitchen table, playing soft lo-fi music that had Sykkuno swaying gently, humming along, as he washed the dishes. Corpse was upstairs working in his soundproof office, mixing his latest song.

Fifteen minutes later, he was done with the dishes, wiping off his hands in the dishrag. Feeling good about finishing the task, he figured he might as well do some more. Vibing with the lo-fi music, he got out the vacuum cleaner and vacuumed the kitchen, living room and bathroom. Half an hour later he was done with that too. Now he just needed to fold the laundry! The basket full of clean clothes stood on the fifth step of the stairs, and had been abandoned there for three days, he walked up and grabbed it, walked back down, but half way on his way to the couch to sit and fold it, he noticed an abandoned, clean sock, still lying on the step. “Shoot.” He put the basket down, walking back over the stairs. Not wanting to go back up the stairs again - and always one for easy solutions - he stretched in between the bannister railing for it. It was just out of reach, the bannister spindel pushing against his shoulder. He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth and pushed his body harder, slipping in between the spindles, he stretched and his fingertips touched the sock. With a victorious smile, he pulled the sock into his hand and started to pull back out of the railing. 

Only he didn’t get anywhere. His thick, oversized hoodie had bunched up in a way that had gotten him stuck, standing, slightly leaning forward, most of his upper body half twisted and resting on the stairs. “Oh, poop,” He strained against the hold, struggling to free himself, but his arms were trapped in a way that didn’t allow him to move the hoodie around. 

Five minutes later, he admitted defeat, and with difficulty, managed to get his phone into his hand. Corpse was never going to let him live this down, but his choices were texting the other man right now, or waiting here, pitifully, until Corpse eventually finished work and came down to find him like this on his own. He opened his text conversation with Corpse. 

**Sykkuno**

help 

**Sykkuno**

i’m stuck

It took a moment, but then three little dots appeared in the conversation. 

**Corpse <3**

…………… 

**Corpse <3**

yes, yes I see. hold on, I have to finish this track, then I’m all yours ;)

**Sykkuno**

no i’m actually stuck, please help me :( 

**Corpse <3 **

Wait, really?

He could hear the door to Corpse’s recording office creak open, and the sound of his feet hitting the floor, and not long after, his boyfriend appeared at the top of the stairs. Corpse’s eyes widened, Sykkuno felt a blush creep up his neck, and then Corpse started laughing, so hard he was gasping for breath, banging his fist against the wall. 

“Corpse! Stop laughing and help me!” Sykkuno whined, maybe playing up his misery a little, wiggling in the spindles grip on him. 

“No - please, first, can you say ‘step-bro, what are you doing?’” His boyfriends dark voice was filled with glee, as he walked down the stairs. “Please, it’d make me so, so happy,” Sykkuno felt his blush deepen even further, Corpse walking up behind him. 

He sighed. “Fine.” Looking back over his shoulder, at the other man, now standing behind him. “S-step-bro, what are you doing?” And as he watched Corpse’s pupils blow out, the black almost overtaking the light brown hazel colour of his eyes, and his laughter stopped. Sykkuno saw an opening. Sticking out his lower lip slightly, swaying his lower back softly towards his boyfriend. “Why’re you looking at me like that? Help me,” he whined. 

“Uhhhm. This is still funny, right, ha-ha-jokes?” Corpse’s voice sounded almost choked. 

Sykkuno smiled, his face still flushed. “I mean…”

Corpse swallowed. “Gimme a minute.” He disappeared into the downstairs bathroom, coming back a minute later with a tube of astroglide in his hand. “Thought some lube might, y’kow, help get you out of there,” his voice had gone to that low, raspy tone it only went to for him. He put the lube down next to Sykkuno on the stairs. “But before I help you, I just gotta..” Warm hands grabbed at his ass, squeezing the cheeks, fingers digging into his flesh. Sykkuno gasped, playing along.

“What’re you--” he whined. 

“I see you, y’know, walking around here in these sweatpants, clinging to your ass,” Corpse leaned in over him, hands massaging his cheeks, fingers digging into his crack, and though Sykkuno could still feel a deep blush burning his face, he could also feel himself becoming hard as blood rushed to his lower body. “Showing off for me,” he could feel the cool drag of Corpse's hoodie zipper against his exposed lower back as his boyfriend stepped up closer behind him.

“I-i’m not - I d-don’t, I would never--” Sykkuno protested, using his best innocent voice, trying to twist against the bannister spindles, as Corpse's hands slipped underneath his sweatpants. Warm hands cupped his ass. 

“No underwear, hmm?” He felt the blunt tips of Corpse’s nails against his skin, as he spread his cheeks apart.

“It’s laundry day,” he said meekly.

“Uh-huh, and this?” One of Corpse's hands slid around, now touching his erection, straining against the front of his sweatpants, making Sykkuno groan.

“I-i-i,” He gasped, as Corpse wrapped his hand around his hard cock, running his thumb over the tip of him, pumping his cock. 

“You like to pretend, don’t you, hm?” He hummed. “Pretend you’re so innocent, parading around here, but you’re really just a slut for cock, aren’t you?” Corpse squeezed around him, making him gasp, his hips thrusting weakly into the fist. “Aren’t you?” His other hand slipped up under his hoodie, feeling around till he found his hard nipple, toying with it with his fingertips. 

Sykkuno was gasping, wiggling in the grip the bannister had on him, the hand on his dick stilling, the fingers just softly caressing his nipple, as Corpse waited for his reply. “Y-yes,” he squeaked out. 

“Say it.”

Sykkuno could feel his dick pulsing with the beat of his heart. “I-i’m a slut for cock”

“Fuck. Yes, you are,” Corpse’s hands left him and he gave a low whine. “Patience, I’m gonna give you what you want,” He grabbed the astroglide from the staircase, and Sykkuno felt his sweatpants being pushed down below his ass, before he felt himself being spread embarrassingly wide. His head thumped down against the staircase step, as wet fingertips touched the tight curl of his hole. “Ssshh, relax,” a warm, soothing hand stroked against his lower back, and the tip of one of Corpse’s fingers slipped inside. “God, how can a cock slut still be so tight, hm?” The finger slipped in deeper and Sykkuno moaned audibly. Torturously slow, it dragged in and out of him, Corpse seemingly enjoying making him fall apart with just a finger. 

“P-please,” he said, pushing his face into the carpeted step.

“What?” Corpse asked, pushing his finger in. 

“W-want one more,” he felt so hot, trapped in his hoodie. 

“So greedy,” Corpse hummed, as he pulled his finger back, Sykkuno felt another push in with it, spreading him wider. He was scissoring his fingers now, stretching him, getting him ready to take his cock, and Sykkuno was already panting, straining to push back against his hand. A third finger followed with more lube, the squelsh of it so loud with only the lo-fi music coming from the kitchen, mixing with his own embarrassing noises. 

He actually whined with the loss, when the fingers left him, and he heard Corpse chuckle, as he felt the thick, mushroom head of his dick pushing against his rim, teasing him, prodding at him. Corpse loved doing this, loved teasing him, making him beg for it. “Please, Corpse, I want it, want it so bad,” He could feel him, sliding in the lube, almost breaching him, pulling at the rim. “Please!” Fingers grabbed his hips, and a deep, deep groan came from his boyfriend, as he finally pushed himself inside, spearing him open on his thick dick. Sykkunos mouth fell open as he felt his hot dick pushing all the way inside him. “W-wait,” Sykkuno gasped. “Y-you’re not wearing a-” Corpse started pulling his hips back, dragging his cock torturously slow out of Sykkuno. “-condom!” Corpse’s fingers dug into his hips, bruisingly tight, blunt fingernails digging into his skin, as he thrust back in, hard enough to make his hips slap against Sykkunos ass, his cock hitting that perfect spot inside him, that made Sykkunos vision white out and he gave an embarrassingly loud whimper, his own cock leaking precum against his stomach. 

“Gonna spill inside you,” Corpse growled, his hips slapping against Sykkunos ass, nailing his prostate with every push of his cock, electricity surging through Sykkunos body as his whole world centered on the hot feeling of Corpse invading him, like he wanted to climb inside him. The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room, and Sykkuno could  _ hear  _ himself echo off the walls with the noises he was making, his mouth drooping open, drool spilling out the corner of his mouth. He lost himself to the feeling, letting his body go almost limp in Corpse's grasp, held up by the railing and his boyfriends hands, and then a hand let go of his hip, and closed around his cock, and that was all he needed. A hoarse scream left his lips as his muscles locked down, his tight hole pulsing around Corpse’s thick dick and he came. “Fuck!” Corpse slammed his hips against the tight heat, grinding his hips into his ass, and Sykkuno felt something hot and wet spill inside him. It took a minute of just panting from both of them, before Corpse finally pulled out, and Sykkuno felt wet cum starting to spill out of his hole. His boyfriend's hands ran underneath his hoodie, one arm folding around his torso, the other holding the fabric in place, as he guided Sykkuno out of the hoodie and out between the staircase spindles. Hot lips descended on his the moment he was free, and he hummed happily against Corpse's mouth. “Fuck, that was so fucking hot,” Corpse mumled. “I’m making you whatever you want for dinner.” 

“Really?” Sykkuno wrapped his arms around Corpse’s neck, smiling into the kiss. “You know what I want.” He pulled back, toying with his boyfriends dark curls at the nape of his neck. 

“Taco bell - again?” Corpse groaned. “Why do you have the taste buds of a college student?”

“It’s so  _ gooood _ !” 

“Fiiine, whatever you want,” Corpse kissed him, running his hand along his cheek. “Need to shower first. And you better leave me alone after dinner, no more getting stuck, I still haven’t finished my track, and you’re not helping.” 

“Deal.” Sykkuno smiled. “Buuut, since we’re still in the before-dinner time, can I join you in that shower?”

“You’re insatiable.” 

“Is that a no.” 

“Definitely not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please enable my smut writing addiction by commenting and leaving kudos.  
> I need help guys.


End file.
